Jewel of Tears
by Wind Wanderer
Summary: (SM/Tri x-over)Vash is attacked by a monster and is somehow transported to the past. How he must worry about monsters after him and the Scouts. review mine, i'll review yours
1. Default Chapter

Jewel of Tears  
  
Wind: Ah, it's been so long since I wrote a new fic.  
  
Le: You should be studying for your Spanish Final.  
  
Wind: No, go away.  
  
Knives: Stupid spiders.  
  
Wind: K-chan! (tackles)  
  
Vash: (laughs head off)  
  
Le: (hits all with large trout) SHUT UP!!  
  
All: X_X  
  
Le: Damn. Well this is Wind's first Trigun and Sailor Moon fic, so she made it a crossover. She does not own either show, their respective creators and company that dub them do so don't sue, all you'd get is some dust and me and I'd kill you for sure, filthy spiders.I spend too much time around Knives. (walks away shaking her head)  
  
@@@  
  
Vash the Stampede, the humanoid typhoon, the 60 billion double dollar man, the warrior of love and peace, the traveler, the man in red. Ho matter what he was called; it did not change the fact that he was hopelessly lost. He had been wandering around ever since that little, big-eyed cat had shredded his map.  
  
"DARN YOU CAT! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO!?!" Vash yelled when he finally gave up and sat under a shady ledge. He placed his shades over his eyes and prepared for a nap. After all, he thought, I'll be able to find west later.  
  
As Vash's eyes just started to close, a blast of red energy impacted with the ledge. Dodging the falling derby, Vash turned to face his attacker. It was a woman with green skin, a tight and revealing swimsuit, and what looked like a large frog head for a hat. She was holding a bottle of bubbles and a straw. When it opened its mouth it croaked, "Give me the Jewel of Tears human, or next time I won't miss. Ribit." It dipped its straw into the bottle.  
  
"what the. I don't have anything like that!"  
  
"Ribit, you had your chance! Now I'll take it by force!" another barrage of energy blasts were shot from the straw. Vash, while dodging the attacks, made his way to a small out cropping of boulders. Putting his back to the rocks, Vash drew his gun and took a deep breath before he ran into the open. With one fluid motion, he aimed and fired at the bottle. The moment the bullet connected, a large explosion erupted and all was dark.  
  
@@@@  
  
O~h, cliffhanger. So tell me what you think so far, 'cause I am desperate for attention. All reviewers will get hugs and kisses while all flamers will be sent to my underground cheese mines. 


	2. note

Okay, Enid Coslaw is right I sould have put this in first. This takes place before Vash kills Lagato and after Galectica in Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon is about a girl that must become a magic girl hero and save the world from aliens, evil people from other dimentions and evil that comes from the future. There is nine Sailor Scouts for each planet except earth, it has Tuxedo Mask. Serena/Sailor Moon, Amy/Mercury, Mina/Venus, Raye/Mars, Lita/Jupiter, Hotaru/Saturn , Amara/Uranis, Michell/Neptune, and Setsuna/Pluto.  
  
K, I can not tell why the frog was after Vash or why, it will come, but I can say that she was on Gunsmoke cause it had to be. And if I can get him in, KNIVES WILL BE IN THIS STORY! 


	3. Chap 2

Jewel of Tears  
  
Wind: Life is good. I have cookies, my minions, and the people I kidnapped.  
  
Le: Lovely.  
  
Serena: Will I be in this chapter?  
  
Wind: Sure, why not.  
  
Serena: YEAH! (runs around in circles)  
  
Knives: (shoots her) Stupid spider.  
  
Wind: (Hits K with fan) No killing the main character of prissy magic girl shows, only I can do that. Besides, she won't die.  
  
Serena: (sits up with no bullet holes) that was weird.  
  
Knives: O-O (faints in shock)  
  
Wind: Silly K-Chan. Anyways, I don't own Trigun or Sailor Moon, their god- like creators and those companies that bought the American rights too them do. As far as I know I own the plot but that may have come from the flying monkeys so if anyone thought of the likes before me, blame them. Now, on with the story!  
  
@@@  
  
"So what do we do with him?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll wait for Pluto."  
  
"Do you think he'll be ok?"  
  
"Of course he will, Hotaru used her healing powers on him."  
  
It took a few minutes for Vash's mind to register that there were three women talking about someone, probably him. He kept still as panic filled him. What if they're more of those monster things, what if they're bounty hunters, or what if they're were more of Knives' minions?  
  
"Come on girls, let's leave before we wake him," a fourth, soft voice told the others.  
  
The spiky one waited till he heard the door close before opening his aqua eyes. A quick check told him that, minus his coat, he was still fully clothed. He was laying on a futon in an empty room. His coat lay on the back of a chair in the corner, battered beyond repair. He checked it and found his gun hidden within the rags. The blond gunman moved to the sliding screen and slid it open enough to see the next room  
  
Eight people sat around a table talking. Six were teen girls, one younger gild, and a guy with the same color hair as his. An odd feeling surrounded these people; it felt like himself and Knives but less uneacing, more human.  
  
"I wander who he is?" the light blond girl with a big red bow.  
  
"Don't know but he reminds me of my old boyfriend," the brunette ponytail girl said dreamily, causing the others to sweat drop.  
  
"He has a strange presence, he might be dangerous." The raven-haired girl said. The guy, a girl with Legato's hair color, a girl with aqua hair, and the little purple haired girl looked up while the others continued chatting. Raven-hair was about to yell at them when an older woman appeared in front of the table. This one had long green hair with a bun on top and dark skin. Though she looked to be in her twenties, Vash got the impression that she was extremely old.  
  
"Setsuna!" the third blond with an odd bun and streamer like hairdo latched onto the older woman.  
  
"Hello Serena." Setsuna smiled down at the hyper blond, "I brought donuts," she set them down. "I realize you all must want to know about the young man.Hello there."  
  
Vash looked up with a donut in his mouth, "Hewwo. Whese ure reawwi goo." He said around it. The girls were startled; none of them had seen him move.  
  
@@@@  
  
Poor Raye, will the temple survive housing the humanoid typhoon? Will Vash find out about the girls' secrets? Will they ever get those donuts back? Many questions, some will be answered, others don't matter. Please give me your honest opinion but anyone that flames to be mean will be hunted down like the dogs they are and be tortured in every known way. Have a nice day. ^-^ 


	4. Chap 3

Jewel of Tears  
  
Wind: Wow. This is the quickest I ever updated.  
  
Le: Joy.  
  
Wind: I KNOW! It is so cool.  
  
Wolfwood: How come I'm not in this story.  
  
Wind: I don't like cigarette smoke.  
  
Wolfwood: Damn.  
  
Kurama: (looks around) Why am I here?  
  
Le: To look pretty for me.  
  
Wind: K so I don't own Trigun or Sailor Moon. I really wish I did. Then I'd have money for my manga fund.  
  
@@@  
  
Everyone looked at each other; not saying anything till to colossal forces collided.  
  
"THOSE ARE MY DONUTS!" Serena screamed as she dived at the box of precious pastries.  
  
"AH! NOO!" Vash hugged the box to his chest and dodged the moonchild.  
  
"Um, Setsuna?" Raye asked timidly.  
  
"Yes Raye?"  
  
"Is he sane?"  
  
The guardian of time looked at the young priestess before speaking, "I'm not even sure but he does act the fool at times to make people more comfortable around him." She looked toward the donut-crazed blonds, "Vash, I need to speak with you."  
  
Vash stopped running to give Setsuna a piercing look. The look quickly changed to his goofy, womanizer look before any of the girls could notice. He bobbed his head and followed her out like a dog, the donuts still in his hands. They walked out of the temple and walked a distance to stand beneath a tree. The cool night air rapped around like a dark cloak while light fell from the single full moon. Vash looked at all the vegetation in wonder before Setsuna started to speak.  
  
"Vash the Stampede, the most wanted man on the planet Gunsmoke, the twin brother of Millions Knives who crashed the human race onto that planet, the destroyer of July. You gained quite a reputation for such a gentle person."  
  
Tossing aside his carefree idiot façade, Vash stared into the woman's crimson eyes, "How do you know all this."  
  
She was silent for a while before speaking, "You have the right to know. I am the guardian of time. I watch the events that occur and am not support to intervene, except that you are a threat to this timeline." She glared at him, "You and your brother are not bound to time, the future is not decided when you are involved. I have broken my pledge to keep out of this to protect the future that must be."  
  
"I didn't choose to come here," he pointed out.  
  
Setsuna let out a weary sigh before continuing, "I know and I know that you do not try to harm anyone on purpose but trouble follows you. Everything may fall to pieces." Her voice softened when she noticed the pain in his pretty eyes, "That is why I want you to stay here. The temple's energy will hide you unique aura and hopefully neutralize some of you chaos that follows you."  
  
"You know best, I guess." Vash said a bit unsure, "What about-"  
  
"I will leave it to you wither or not to tell them. Since they are around here often they will find out sooner or later. Now-"  
  
"I get the idea," Vash said. He moved forward and held Setsuna's hands, "Since we have that done, why don't we get to know each other better," the air around them twinkled.  
  
Screams were heard by everyone in the city, all-coming from the needle noggin pretzel.  
  
@@@@  
  
Wind: Poor Vash is a pretzel. Since I finished a new chap, I got myself a present.  
  
Picks up a machine that is labeled the Kittyrizer and runs off. A familiar yell is heard followed by a meow.  
  
Wind: (bounces back) Looky! (holds up Vash kitty, coat and all) Anyways, tell me what you think. If you don't Vash kitty will cry.  
  
++*I don't own the Vash kitty idea, it's from Ghost's Anime Kitties*++ 


	5. Chap 4

Jewel of Tears  
  
Wind: Give me a D  
  
Readers: 'D'  
  
Wind: Give me a Q  
  
Readers: 'Q'  
  
Wind: Give me a P  
  
Readers: 'P'  
  
Wind: Put that together and you get dqz, (laughs insanely)  
  
Le: Sorry for that, Wind just had a few finals and it did not help her to stay mentally stable. The same thing happed to Knives before he went on his spider-killing spree, now that I think about it.  
  
Knives: TESTS! (cowers in corner muttering) Evil tests, evil tests, must kill spiders.  
  
@@@  
  
After a good nights sleep, and some self-chiropractor techniques, Vash was almost good as new. The only down side was that his coat was shredded and his bodysuit was not far from the same fate. Another thing was that he had no money, not that double dollars would be worth anything here.  
  
Vash rose a little before dawn out of habit. He decided to scope out his new home before anyone woke up. He walked pass the other three residents' rooms without a sound. He checked out the surrounding area, the bathroom, the meeting room he had been in the day before, and the shrine. Vash stopped in front of the sacred fire. He stared into the flames, feeling a strange calmness. Then, to Vash's surprise, a picture appeared in the flames. A dark shadow stood over the bodies of girls dressed in short skirts and tight, blooded white bodysuits. In the shadows hand was something shinny, it looked almost like.  
  
At that moment the raven-haired girl, Raye Vash recalled, stepped up to him, "Breakfast is ready if you care, and here," she handed him a small bundle of cloth, "You can weir these till you buy new cloths."  
  
"Uh, thanks. Did you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"It's nothing, lets go to breakfast," Vash smiled brightly as he pulled Raye with him, totally missing her blush.  
  
~~~  
  
"Man that was good!" Vash, Chad, Raye and her grandpa sat around the table after they finished their breakfast. "Thanks for letting me stay here. I don't know anyone here and I'd get totally lost somewhere and starve! So you're a priest? I know a priest but he isn't that good of one. He drinks and smokes and hits me a lot but he's still a good friend. He's probably part of a different religion. But anyways, I-"  
  
"Jeeze, you talk as much as Serena," Raye said, half amazed and half annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing today Raye?" her grandfather asked before Vash could say anymore.  
  
"Well, me and the girls are going to go shopping. Chad would you." the firry one turned to Chad but found him gone. She was about to go after him with the broom of death when an idea hit her, "Hey Vash, could you come shopping with us? You can get some cloths."  
  
"Um," the blond said nervously, remembering the last time he had been around shopping girls, "I don't have any money."  
  
"We can lend you some, now COME!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Vash yelled as he was dragged out.  
  
~~~  
  
"How much more can you girls buy!" a walking pile of boxes, that sounded like Vash, said indignantly.  
  
"Just a few more, but first we get you cloths. We're tired of looking at us weirdly cause of you, Raye said coolly pointing at Vash's attire. He had on a pair of those temple pants, a stretched out sweatshirt and his gloves.  
  
"Yay, dress up!" Mina said as she pushed the humanoid typhoon in the right direction.  
  
After his load was piled onto a chair or five, the scouts made him stand as they pressed clothes on him to see how they would look. A flare of purples, blues, whites, blacks, greens, and crimsons were stacked onto his arms to try on. Other shoppers stopped shopping to watch the five pretty girls fuss over cloths for the tall, hansom blond man. After more fussing and trying on, Vash had four pares of pants, five long sleeve shirts, a vest, a pair of gloves, and a new pair of boots.  
  
They were staking boxes onto Vash again when an explosion ripped apart stores a few feet away from the shop. Vash dropped the boxes and ram outside to help anyone that was hurt.  
  
@@@@  
  
O-O The horrors of finals week. The only thing that kept what little sanity I had left in tact was righting this. I still have to do my Spanish, American Cultures, Science and finish my woodshop project to finish *whimper*. Make me happy and review so I can pass my finals. Please?  
  
LOVE AND DONUTS! 


	6. Chap 5

Wind: HI! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!  
  
Le: Stop yelling.  
  
Wind: NO! Ok so up till now not much action but, SOON THERE WILL BE!  
  
Vash: (got yell in ear) @-@. Ouchy.  
  
Knives: (snickers at vash) You know better then to walk in front of Wind when she's yelling.  
  
Wind: K-Chan! (tackles) You called me my name. You love me!  
  
Knives: NO I DON'T YOU STUPID SPIDER!  
  
Wind: (sitting on K back) I do not own Trigun or Sailor Moon. If I owned anything it would be like heaven on earth and this story would be in the show. K, hope you enjoy and please R&R  
  
Knives: GET OFF ME!!!!  
  
@@@  
  
The street was littered with derby. Most of the people ran, but some stayed to help the injured get away. The street was deserted when the humanoid typhoon stepped out, nothing moved. Vash jumped out of the way just as a whip imbedded itself into the spot he had been standing. The whip was pulled out by a busty woman with tight purple hunting clothes. She tossed her wealth of purple hair off of her pale face, allowing her pointed ears to poke out. From one ear a crystal fang hung.  
  
"Your good," the woman started, "Not many could dodge that. My master wasn't being hasty sending me to get you."  
  
"Who would you be, pretty lady?"  
  
"I am the first general of the Crystalline Hunt, Amethyst. My master commanded me to capture you."  
  
"Well I don-"  
  
"Stop right there!" a voice form the roof above the two cried, "You have interrupted the sacred time of shopping with you evil intents. Then you farther your own crime by attacking a really hot guy! For that I will never forgive you! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon," a girl jumped off the roof and landed between Amethyst and Vash, "I shall punish you!"  
  
Vash looked at Sailor Moon in shock, or rather her costume. It was one of the suits the girls he had seen from the fire. The white body suit, a 'short' yellow red and black skirt, and wings. Four more girls jump down after the moonchild. They are in similar outfits, minus the wings and each one is red, green, orange, and light blue.  
  
"So you want to fight? Fine, SONIC LASH!" the whip started to glow as Amethyst sent a barrage of destructive blows toward the scouts. The others jumped out of the way but Sailor Moon tripped. When the attack was about to hit her, Vash pushed her out of the way, taking the attack in her place. The blond gunman was pushed into a wall, knocked out.  
  
~~  
  
"Vash."  
  
Vash felt as though he was floating. His body was more relaxed then it had been since he was a child. There was no pain at all from his mangled body.  
  
"Vash" that voice sounds nice, Vash thought, almost like Rem's, "Open your eyes Vash."  
  
Slowly, his aqua eyes fluttered open then shot up. He was standing in a beautiful garden where everything seemed to have a silvery glow. To his right was an opening in a group of white trees, giving a lovely view of the earth. Vash was ready to blackout again when a light touch on his shoulder drew his attention to the owner of the voice. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the beautiful white haired woman before him. Her kind silver eyes locked with awed aqua with a look that was almost as if she was looking into his soul.  
  
"Vash," the beautiful woman said, "I am Selene. I need your help."  
  
"With what?" He breathed out, still entranced by her.  
  
"I need you to take the new power that my daughter to fight this new enemy. Here," she handed a silver locket with the design of a butterfly on the front to Vash, "Also here," she hands him a silver bracelet, "this will help you with your enemy. Now, hurry back and give the locket to Sailor Moon."  
  
"But why are they after me?" Vash asked just before everything went black.  
  
~~  
  
Another explosion nearby jarred Vash awake. He was lying in an alley while the fight continued out in the shopping strip. The scouts were badly beaten while Amethyst was not even scratched. Vash looked at the bracelet, trying to figure out how it could help when he saw words inscribed onto the inside. "Storm of Sand? What does-" his pondering was cut short when a bright light engulfed him. When is died down, Vash's cloths were different. He now wore a black dress shirt and black pants tucked into calf high black leather boots. Over this was a tattered cloak that spread out like broken wings around him. Covering his face was a black, half facemask that had a fang on both ends that came onto his cheeks. His hair, that had gone slightly limp, hung around his head in pikes instead of standing up.  
  
"Cool," was the only thing he said before running out into the battle.  
  
~~  
  
Cold blue eyes glared at the tall, blue haired man kneeling before the man hidden in the shadows, "You lost Vash?!"  
  
"I am sorry master. After the explosion caused by that creature that attacked him, we could find no trace of Vash the Stampede."  
  
A growl escaped the shadowed man, "Keep searching and look into the thing that attacked him."  
  
"Yes master," the tall man bowed away.  
  
Left alone, Knives let his worry show. That something other then he had bested his brother was a startling thought, but he would not let himself believe what the evidence and the emptiness he was feeling suggested.  
  
"Vash can not be dead."  
  
@@@@  
  
Wind: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TWO CLIFF HAGERS!  
  
Knives: Baka. (hit with a large trout) @_@  
  
Wind: That's better. Sorry it took so long.I was blocked for a while. Damn it all 


	7. Chap 6

Wind: (smiling manically) I made you all mad!  
  
Le: Baka. If Erin had not Scolder you to update you wouldn't have you lazy git.  
  
Wind: Nope, and that review was funny as hell. Now meet Talon and Fang!  
  
Talon: Hey everybody!  
  
Fang: (glare)  
  
Wind: ^-^ Twins as different as night and day!  
  
Le: Stop making stupid inside jokes.  
  
Fang: Why do we have to be in this stupid fic? Everyone will think we're based on Vash and Knives.  
  
Wind: Sorry, but you two fit with the show. Plus I had the idea for you two LONG before I saw Trigun, it's a common thing to have the good and evil twin thing. K, me no own anything. Well I do own the enemy, Talon, Fang, and the new transformations and attacks.  
  
@@@  
  
Sailors Jupiter and Venus had been knocked out, Mars had two broken ribs and a fractured leg, and Mercury was pinned to a wall by pieces of debree. Sailor Moon stood alone against the superior foe. Amethyst prepared to finish the nuisance off with one final blow. Just as the Sonic Lash neared her, she was swept into someone's arms as they jumped out of the attacks path. For a moment, Serena thought that her Darien had come back from the US, and then she saw her savior. That blond, spiky hair seemed familiar but she could not place it.  
  
Vash smiled at her as he put her down. Quickly, he rummaged through his pockets till he found the locket. He held it out to her, "Selene told me to give this to you."  
  
The moon princess looked at Vash, startled, as she took the locket, "You know my mother? How?"  
  
"There's no time. Go try to use that while I hold that purple chick off."  
  
"PURPLE CHICK!! HOW DARE YOU!" Amethyst screamed as she sent another sonic lash at him.  
  
Vash did a back flip out of the way and struck a pose, "Forget that attempt," he said with a goofy smile, "You may have magic power thingies but I'm too fast for you. I am the warrior of love and peace, hunter of the elusive mayfly known as love, the wanderer of time. I am. . .I am the Desert Knight!" he crossed his fingers into his form of a peace sign. Both enemy and ally sweat dropped while Sailor Moon got angry that he was using her description as the warrior of love and peace.  
  
"Hmph," the evil purple chick tossed her hair, "you talk big but lets see what you can do!" as she yelled this she attacked with no mercy as Vash dodged, slowly being pushed to a wall. Without thinking, he called a small disk out of nowhere and threw it at his opponent. Somehow, it grew and surrounded her, trapping her in a ring.  
  
"Wow, cool," Vash looked over at the stunned Sailor Moon, "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Use that thing, I don't know how long that thing'll hold."  
  
"Oh, right," Moon said as she yelled out words she found inside the locket, "SILVER CRESCENT MOON, MAKE UP!"  
  
A burst of silver light surrounded Serena, obscuring her from sight. When the light subsided, she was now in a different suit. The body suit and boots were now black, with a silver skirt and collar, the bows and gloves were white and tiny butterfly wings coming out of the back.  
  
"Hey, that's a lot cooler then that other one."  
  
"Thanks! Now," a silver wand with an upturned crescent on the top and butterflies down the shaft. "Um, lets see, uh . . . OK! CRESCENT BUTTERFLY SCREAM!!" this caused a stream of energy in the shape of butterflies to fly at Amethyst, who was barely able to dodge as the attack hit her leg. She rolled and clutched her leg in pain.  
  
Silver Sailor Moon prepared to deliver the final blow when the Desert Knight stepped in her way, "Don't. No one has the right to take the life of anyone, even if they started it!"  
  
"She's evil! If she's let go she'll hurt more people!" she yelled at him while she tried to get past. She only got a glimpse of the general disappearing into a portal. Serena turned to Vash and yelled, "You let her get away!"  
  
"You didn't have to try and kill her!" Vash yelled back indignantly, "She could change if she's given the chance!"  
  
As they were about to yell more a voice cried, "WORLD SHAKING!" and a yellow sphere was hurled toward the humanoid typhoon. He dodged the attack with ease and turned to see two more scouts. One was a tall girl with short golden hair with dark blue while the other had shoulder length, aqua hair and an outfit of aqua and dark blue.  
  
Aqua moves to Sailor Moon's side ready to defend her from any attacks as Gold prepared to throw another sphere. It was diffidently time to go.  
  
"Wow, to much tension for me, see ya!" Vash used his inhuman speed to get out of there.  
  
"Are you alright?" Uranus asked as she returned from her attempt to follow the Desert Knight. After confirming that the moon princess was safe she moved to help the other scouts.  
  
"Who was that?" Neptune asked as she and Sailor moon went to help the others.  
  
"He said he was the Desert Knight. He sa. . ." Serena trailed off suddenly. Neptune looked at her with concern at this and asked what was the matter. The blond covered her mouth in horror as she looked around. "Where is Vash?"  
  
~~  
  
Amethyst kneeled before a throne. She had given her report and awaited her orders from her master. Even though she was looking at the dark floor she could feel the creature glare at her in hatred. It's deep, cold voice cut through the dark throne room.  
  
"You failed to capture the carrier. You must be punished for this," with those words pain lashed threw the general's body, making her want to collapse but did not dare. She knew she would receive a worse punishment if she showed her weakness.  
  
Finally the pain stopped when another person stepped into the throne room and kneeled beside Amethyst, "I have the report on the troops you asked for my lord," the person, a beautiful woman dressed in dark cloths with black hair and eyes, declared.  
  
"Very good Obsidian. Tell me," the lord said as he waived his hand dismissively to Amethyst, "Leave."  
  
She stood and bowed her way out of the room. Once outside the doors, the general leaned heavily against the wall, her mind returning to fight. 'How could I loose to a child in a mini skirt!' she thought then recalled the Desert Knight. 'That bastard will pay for this.'  
  
She stood and started walking down the hall again. Worrying now would be a waist of her time; she could not change the past. 'I need a drink.' she thought as she walked down the hall. All planets had alcohol in one form or another and she was going to get the hardest stuff the humans had.  
  
~~  
  
Vash walked through the streets searching franticly for the girls. He had gotten a safe distance away before he stopped to figure out how to change back to normal. After a few moments of testing he found out how to and was back to his civilian clothes and his hair back to normal.  
  
Shortly after he was back to the demolished street, searching each shop for the five teens. He was beginning to panic when something attached its self to his leg.  
  
"Vash your ok!" a small black haired child cried out in joy. Hotaru looked up at Vash with happy and relief in her purple eyes, "I was really worried!"  
  
"Hotaru, what-" he looks around and sees the girls walking up to him, each looking extremely relieved. After each was sure that the others were fine they started back to the temple. The girls were each thankful that Amara and Michell had brought Hotaru along just in case.  
  
~~  
  
Amethyst glared at her glass of whiskey. The stupid drink was not strong enough, she was still partially sober. What use was a bar trip if you came out still conscience?  
  
'My life officially sucks,' she thought as she sighed. 'I should have ran when I had the chance.'  
  
Another sigh escaped her as she ordered another drink. When she had first met the leader, she had been a young, naive fighter, fresh out of training. She had thought he was odd and did not like him much but it had been his son that had changed her mind. He was so loyal she had figured that he must be better then she had thought. How wrong that was. The moment she had agreed the bastard had bound her by magic to servitude. She had no hope of escaping it as long as he was still alive.  
  
'Life really sucks.'  
  
Downing the drink in one gulp, Amethyst stood and walked out of the smoky bar and into the street. She watched the happy and ignorant humans walk about, oblivious of what would happen when her so called 'Great Master' Gorenom got what he wanted.  
  
"Stupid humans."  
  
Making her way to an alley to teleport turned out to be far more difficult then she had thought it would be as the alcohol finally kicked in. staggering about she ran face first into someone's chest. The person placed an arm around her to stop her from falling over after the collision. A surge of power surged from the person as a sense of caring and safety followed it. Amethyst had never felt anything like this from another person before, most only cared about themselves and few with this much power cared about anything.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Looking up, the general found herself staring into worried aqua eyes. The darkness hid most of the man's fetchers in shadow, allowing only the outline of his face and obviously blond hair to be seen in the gloom. Her heart started to pound as an alien feeling filled her as she stared into those eyes that seemed to almost glow. She longed for light so that she could see the man's face clearly, not just the outline that hinted at the hansom and kind face that was most likely staring down at her. Something about the hair tugged at her hazy thoughts. When the reason for this came, it felt like her heart had stopped. This was the man she was supposed to capture.  
  
"Hey, you-"  
  
"Excuse me, could you release my friend or must I remove your arm?"  
  
A thin young man stood under a street lamp. He was dressed in a white shirt and deep gray pants with knee high brown leather boots. His long purple hair was tied in a long braid that hung over his shoulder, shadows hiding the boys face from view. He leaned on a metal staff that looked like it could smash open someone's skull without any trouble.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Vash looked at the guy, unwilling to let some unknown person take the woman. He had just stepped out to take a small walk around. Not long after he had found himself completely lost when the obviously drunk woman had bumped into him, now some weird guy with a weapon. He was just having the best fricken life ever.  
  
The woman looked at the other man for a second, "Hey Talon, since when do you have two heads?"  
  
The young man shook his head before speaking to Vash again, "Look, she is a friend of mine and I was sent to make sure she didn't get lost while she's drunk."  
  
Vash stared at him for a while, trying to judge if he was being truthful but found no reason to doubt him. Passing the woman to him he watched as they disappeared into the darkness. Turning he made his way toward a building hoping to find someone who could help him.  
  
~~  
  
in the Cherry Hill Temple Serena sat telling the story of what had happened with the Desert Knight. It was obvious that this new enemy was after Vash for some reason but the stranger was an unknown factor in this mystery.  
  
"I think we can trust him," Serena stated yet again.  
  
"He could be with the enemy and trying to win our trust." Luna told her charge.  
  
"We can't know anything for sure till we get more information." Amy said trying to calm the others down with a logical answer.  
  
"Come on, you side with use right?"  
  
"Amy you can not think this is all a coincidence!"  
  
"AMY!"  
  
A chuckle came from the doorway, making everyone freeze.  
  
"We leave you guys for a little while and this is how you act. Tisk, tisk. You should be ashamed."  
  
The group turned to see the figures of the three Starlights standing in the doorway in their male forms looking amused at the girls.  
  
"Yo."  
  
@@@  
  
Six pages. Six fricken pages and it is 12:38 at night. I am very tired and am writing no more tonight. Please review or I wont update quickly. It took a Scolder (smiles at Erin, whoever you are) to do this chap that I may add is six fricken pages on Microsoft Word, font size12, Times New Roman. Plus this is the last time this story will be in the Trigun area, I'll be moving it to the Sailor Moon archive. ACK! NO MORE WRITING! (curls up in corner as Edward Scissorhands plays on the TV) Night. 


	8. side story

Wind: (cough) --

Le: Wind has a cold.

Wind: --

Le: She doesn't like being sick.

Wind: -- (sniffle)

Le: Sorry to say but no new chapter for this story yet, Wind needs to get reacquainted with the characters. But we will give you a side story so that you don't feel left out any JoT fans still out there. Review and make her happy in her misery.

* * *

It was a glorious day. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, and the sun was burning bright in the sapphire sky. Yes it was summer in Tokyo and everyone was happy to see it. Well almost everyone.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"Vash-san you are being stupid. Come on!"

"NOOOOO!"

In the Cherry Hill temple a great commotion was going on. The girls had thought that it would be a great idea if they all went to the beach. Everyone was all packed and ready except for the fact that when they went to collect Vash he refused to go. In fact Lita was currently pulling the blond man's feet while Vash held onto a beam for dear life.

Why was Vash the Stampede so against the beach? Was it that he had never seen a real ocean? Was it the fact that most of his body was covered with horrible scars, thus could not were a swimsuit? Was it because he could not swim? All good reasons but the real fact was,

"I'M NOT WEIRING _THAT_!"

_That_, in question, was a speedo. Yes a speedo; a small, black, skimpy speedo.

"Come on Vash, I know it's bad but it is all we have. Chad is wearing his trunks already and this is all he had left." Mina tried to persuade her fellow blond ditz.

"There's lots of things to do at the beach," Serena went on, "like food, and swimming, and food, and melon races, and food, and lots of hot guys, and most of all lots of yummy food!"

'_Hm, food or speedo',_ Vash thought to himself, _I like food but,_ "NOOOOO!" he cried out again.

"Well what else will you weir?" Raye asked in exasperation.

Lita finally gave up trying to rip the Humanoid Typhoon off the beam and let the man fall into the floor face first.

"I have something," Vash said as he pushed the girls out of his room.

* * *

An hour later we find the scouts and Vash at the beach. It had taken a small argument but the girls finally caved in and let him weir the thin, long sleeved shirt and thin slacks he had come out in. They had all piled into the bus, with Vash carrying most of their stuff and had reached their destination at last.

After setting up the umbrellas and towls where Raye and Lita laid to sun bath; Amy set out for the ocean, Mina for the volley ball game and Serena for the food stands leaving Vash to take in the sites. The ocean amazed him since he was from a desert planet but what he liked the best was, of course, all the girls in swimsuits and bikini's.

"Hello nurse!"

But little did they know villains were near by.

* * *

"Uh Amethyst I don't know if this is a good idea." Talon said folding his arms around his chest self-consciously. He was dressed in just a pair of light blue swimming trunks.

"Come on this is the life," the general said, scrawled out on a blanket sunbathing.

"Well at least my brother having fun for once." He looks over at his shape of his brother swimming in the water.

"Yeah, yeah that's great. Can you get me a Root Beer while your up, thanks."

Talon stood with his mouth open for a few minutes before trudging off, muttering about lazy women.

* * *

Vash sat down on one of the blankets with a pile of food. Four different hand prints still throbbing on his cheeks and three lipstick marks. He was about to dig into the donut holes when three little missiles plowed into him.

"VASH!" cried two girls while the third went, "CHIBI"

"Hey there Hotaru, Rini, Chibi Chibi," the blond smiled at his fan club's top three members. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad brought us!" Hotaru said with more vigor then normal as her cheeks reddened.

"We decided to come after Serena called and told us about your trip," this came from Amara who had walked up with Setsuna and Michelle at a more normal speed.

"COOL!" Serena cried as she ran up, "Now we have anough people!"

Big question marks appeared over everyone's heads.

"There is a watermelon race that is going to start soon, and Serena thinks that if we have more people we have a better chance of winning the prize," Amy offered looking over her book.

"What's the prize?"

Serena's eyes went wide and stary, "A whole basket of Donuts and a full collection of Sailor Scout plush dolls. WE HAVE TO WIN!"

Vash's eyes went wide as well at the 'D' word, "YES WE MUST" he agreed. And thus the two hyper blonds dragged the others to the sign in sheet.

* * *

"A contest?"

"Yep, apparently it is an Earth tradition for the season. You have to carry and protect a melon while smashing other peoples melons so you are the only one to reach the finish first." Fang told his brother and the general, "The winner gets some sort of highly sought after prize of some sort."

Talon shrugged, "Sounds fun, want to enter?"

Amethyst shrugged and got up, "Why not, I haven't had any fun in a while. Lets do it."

* * *

Everyone stood at the starting line, mallets and melons on hand. Everyone was setting up alliances that no one was going to follow and stretching. Finally the starting gun blasted and they were off. It was a vicious display of violence with juicy bits of watermelon raining everywhere. Not surprisingly Serena dropped her melon and cried when it smashed on the sand.

It was farther along that we find Vash and the other scouts. They had ducked away from the starting line melee and were making their way forward, watching out for the stronger racers who came along and promptly smashing the fruit in their arms.

Not to far from the finish line they ran into the three generals. Everyone stopped and gasped. The girls because of the sudden appearance of the enemy and a few because of how hot the twins looked in swimsuits, the enemies because of the appearance of Vash and Vash because Amethyst was wearing a very skimpy bikini.

The two groups stood in a silent staring contest. Finally as a Sea gull cried overhead the two groups clashed. Despite being out numbered they took out Amy, Mina, Michelle, Raye and Rini's melons. Fang struck out and sent Lita's melon sailing for Setuna's, making both break but was unable to stop Amara's mallet from claiming his. Now it was down to Vash, Hataru, and Amara left against Talon and Amethyst. The teams raced for each other, mallets raised. When they met a cloud of dust formed around them as arms, legs and mallets could be seen sometimes.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" the announcer cried over all the noise. The fighting stopped to see that Chibi Chibi was at the finish line. Her chubby little arms waved in victory as she cuddled her Sailor Plushies and ate donuts at the same time.

And everyone promptly fell over in shock.

* * *

Dumb I know, but with summer not far away and the fact that they said we will have snow this week up here I wanted to do a warm chapter. I'll work on the actual next chapter as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER ABOUT THIS DARN COLD! 


End file.
